


Моя боль

by ST_Discovery_20XX (StarTrek_Prime_Universe), szelena



Series: FB 2019: Star Trek Discovery Мини от G до PG-13 [3]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 13:03:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19928518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrek_Prime_Universe/pseuds/ST_Discovery_20XX, https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Спок замечает, что капитан сильно изменился после визита на Борет.





	Моя боль

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-второй сезон.

— Войдите, — Кристофер Пайк поднимает голову на сигнал открытия двери.

В проеме застывает Спок с совершенно нечитаемым выражением лица.

— Капитан, разрешите обратиться по личному вопросу.

— Разумеется, — Кристофер указывает на кресло. Спок так и не садится и выглядит напряженным, когда начинает говорить, смотря куда-то мимо.

— Я понимаю, что это не мое дело, и, возможно, Первая говорила об этом с вами, потому что психологическое…

— Спок. — Вулканец встречается с ним взглядом, и Кристофер улыбается. — Просто расскажи мне.

Спок выдыхает и наконец опускается в кресло.

— Капитан, вы изменились. Проводите максимально возможное время в одиночестве, у вас проблемы со сном — простите, но доктор обсуждал это со мной тоже. Вы… — Спок словно решает, произносить это или нет, — не очень преуспеваете в том, чтобы делать вид, что все в порядке.

— История «Дискавери» оставила на нас всех свой отпечаток. — Кристофер хмурится. — Вы, как никто другой, должны это понимать. И если на то пошло, вы изменились гораздо больше, чем я. Мне просто нужно время.

Время. Это слово теперь отдается у него в голове ежесекундно. Сколько у него осталось? Сколько еще впереди?

Вулканец качает головой.

— Сейчас речь не обо мне. Это началось не после отбытия «Дискавери», — Спок пристально смотрит на него, — а раньше. После вашего визита на Борет.

Кристофер прикрывает глаза. На лице Спока никаких эмоций, и это так нелогично ранит. Будто о капитане заботятся, как о главной детали большой системы, чтобы все работало хорошо. И не более. Кристофер отгоняет эти мысли, он знает: это не так. Он знает: Споку действительно не все равно, но тем не менее скучает по тому времени, когда тот еще и выражал это эмоционально. Хотя бы чуть-чуть. Но если Спок справляется со всем случившимся возвращением к истинно вулканской манере поведения — он не может его за это винить.

— Что произошло на Борете, капитан? Кроме того, что вам разрешили забрать кристалл?

«Разрешили». У Кристофера вырывается нервный смешок. Он отдал за это все свои мечты и надежды, и все, что осталось — это честь и совесть капитана Звездного флота. И обратный отсчет в голове.

— Я заплатил за это свою цену, Спок, и я действительно не хочу об этом говорить.

Спок не отступается.

— Вы говорили об этом в принципе с кем-нибудь?

Кристофер качает головой.

— Это касается только меня. «Дискавери» — наша общая боль, но эта — только моя.

— Я могу забрать ее, — голос Спока звучит тише.

— Что?

— Капитан, — Спок начинает говорить быстрее, — вы знаете о моих телепатических способностях, и я в полной мере владею одной из вулканских техник блокирования воспоминаний. Это не заменяет их новыми, просто создает ментальный блок, и…

— Нет. — Кристофер встает и начинает мерить шагами комнату, глядя в пол. Спок, явно чувствуя себя неудобно, встает следом. Кристофер продолжает: — Это значит, что ты все увидишь. И будешь жить с этим вместо меня. Нет. — Он твердо добавляет: — Это только моя боль.

Спок не выдерживает, перехватывает его за локоть, останавливая бессмысленные перемещения по комнате, и Кристофер удивленно застывает, глядя ему в глаза. Держать маску безразличия вулканцу дается все труднее.

— Капитан, эта боль забирает вас у вас же самого!

— Спок. — Кристофер касается его плеча. — Прекрати обращаться ко мне по званию, когда собираешься копаться в моей голове.

Честно сказать, Спок не очень понимает важность этого, но знает, что люди придают значение таким вещам. Он кивает.

— То есть… Ты позволишь? Крис?

Он не может смотреть Споку в глаза. Он чувствует себя ужасным эгоистом, потому что хочет, так хочет принять помощь, чтобы пожить, сколько ему осталось, без этого груза. Он проходил психологические тесты по возвращению к службе в обычном режиме. Его не направили на лечение, просто дали некоторые рекомендации… Совершенно бессмысленные. Ведь они не знали, о чем речь. Что даст разговор с каким-нибудь психологом о своей грядущей неминуемой жизни калеки? Но здесь другое. Наконец он произносит:

— Ты можешь… блокировать память об этом и для себя тоже? Я не хочу, чтобы ты жил с этим.

_ «Он солжет. Он так хочет тебе помочь, что солжет». _

_ «Вулканцы не лгут». _

_ «Он же особенный вулканец. Ты-то знаешь». _

Мысли ворохом проносятся в голове, и чувство вины за собственную слабость давит, давит невыносимо.

Наконец Спок говорит, так и не отвечая на поставленный вопрос:

— Крис, даже если эта боль — только твоя, ты не обязан справляться с ней в одиночку.

Он вдруг чувствует огромную пустоту. Пустоту, которой он стал отгораживать себя от других людей, когда узнал о том, что его ждет. Им не стоит привязываться к нему слишком сильно. Им не стоит любить его. Эта боль должна остаться только его собственной. Он не хочет стать обузой, причиной для слез, для перечеркнутой жизни кого-то другого. Он задыхается от этой пустоты, от запрета выражать свои чувства. Как будто он хоронит свое сердце задолго до себя самого. И что же останется от него, когда время придет? Одну только оболочку не жаль сжечь радиацией.

Но сердце все еще живет. Оно слишком горячее и прекрасное, чтобы молчать еще месяцы или многие годы в ожидании того, что должно произойти.

Спок делает шаг ближе и спрашивает еще раз, тише:

— Ты позволишь?

Кристофер вдруг думает, что он все равно не убережет Спока от этой боли по-настоящему, раз все неизбежно. Если бы Спок не был таким упрямцем…

Сил хватает только кивнуть. Он чувствует прикосновение к пси-точкам и уже ждет шквала жутких воспоминаний, но ничего подобного не происходит. Страх, печаль, гнев — все расцветает болезненными вспышками, но больше не имеет власти.

Он ждет логичных доводов, что-нибудь о риске службы во флоте, о вероятности такой ситуации для кого угодно, для самого Спока например — одна мысль об этом приводит в ужас, — но слияние разумов оказывается чем-то совершенно новым, и это нельзя облечь в слова.

Ментальные щиты ощущаются странно, точнее не ощущаются вовсе. Но картинки видения становятся дальше, теряют четкость, уходит выматывающее ожидание беды, и вдруг сшибает уже не своей, огромной, бесконечной печалью, а затем — светом, таким прекрасным и пронзительным, что забываешь дышать.

Спок разрывает контакт и отшатывается к стене.

— Я… прости, я должен был удержать свои собственные щиты, я не…

Слезы катятся из глаз, и сфокусироваться сложно. Слова выглядят таким жалким подобием того, что на самом деле внутри. Кристофер пересекает комнату в пару шагов, и гнетущая пустота наконец разрушена. Он крепко обнимает Спока, и сердце делает кульбит. Это то, от чего он так старательно бежал. Только не может теперь точно вспомнить почему.

Десятки или многие сотни дней. Спок не знает, сколько осталось. Но знает точно, что больше не потеряет ни один из них.

  
  
  



End file.
